Daughter
by writergirl1328
Summary: Auntie Effie reached into the brand new bowl. and slowly pulled out a sheet of white paper. "Madge Rose Mellark, oh well how wonderful my very own neice has been chosen for the first Hunger Games in fifteen years. Come on up Rosie sweetheart." Auntie Effie look irrodescent with a magnificent purple creascent moon smile on her face... of course it was me... we all knew it would be
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters except for the ones i have created the rest belong to Suzanne Collins.**

** Prologue**

Mother never speaks of the reason why Father only has one leg, or the golden Mockingjay pin that rides upon her shoulder day by day, or why she treasures every Primrose in our garden. Or why She accidently calls me Rue, and much much more. All I know is that they swore to tell me on my twelfth Birthday and that just so happens to be today...


	2. Chapter 2

"You are killers?" I shout at my parents across the table, my golden braids fly past my face, "And I am going to become one all because you are?"

"Rosie you have it all wrong, your father and I are being forced to tell you this by the government... Just like we were forced to kill those people." My mother replies her tone raising. Now I know why our home was placed in The Victors Village.

"You are crazy. This is history. I learned about it in school. I mean I never completely learned of you two, but I learned of the rebellion and the games, but the rebellion was meant to stop the games. Am I correct? So why are you telling me that they are having another games. The government cancelled them."

"Rosie try to understand this isn't our fault. I mean you always knew we were known to the nation. And you always knew about these wretched games." My father grows angry.

"Of course I did, didn't I just explain that, but Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark weren't ever known to me as killers they were known as heroes who survived the rebellion and games. Nothing about Rue, your leg, Aunt P, Haymitch, Uncle Gale, Auntie Effie, or Molly's grandfather, President Snow, and they surely didn't tell me you killed to win this fame!"

"Rose they are forcing us to put you in this games with Molly, Annie and Finnicks son, Finny... Your brother is just too young and sadly you must be twelve, Which you are." My father whispers with a serious face, "The government was waiting for your birthday, it is obvious."

"Dad they cancelled the games. They can't be putting me in one!"

"The reaping is tomorrow better prepare her!" A drunken Haymitch comes waltzing through the door... If I truly get chosen, he will be my mentor... Drunken Haymitch.

"Haymitch!" My Mom shouts.

"What you might as well break it to her. Jonny was chosen too." Jonny, Haymitch's nephew.

"Mom, you haven't worked on archery with me for over a year, and Dad your knives have been stowed away for years, and face it I haven't the slightest idea on how to camouflage, I don't even know how to trap people like the people I watched in the past games, strictly for historical reasons at school."

"They were those damn careers." Haymitch buds in.

"We have no choice, here for protection of your body," My father hands me a bow and a sheath of arrows.

"This will keep you safe." My Mom hands me her Mockingjay pin, I now know is a good luck charm.

My head nods seriously as I pull on my hunting boots and open the door for a short hunting trip in the woods, on my own. Practice makes perfect, Auntie Effie always reminded me of this, along with a "May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor," and all I can say as I step through the door is.

"I guess the odd's aren't always in our favor..." I truly know the meaning of what I am saying and when I get to the woods in the comfort of a sturdy branch my face becomes wet and my body becomes warm with Buttercups body.

"Stupid old cat. You can't protect me."

A rumble, a crack, and I was on the ground. My boots moved through the autumn leaves scattered like a puzzle across the forest floor. I could sense game headed my way.

My feet paced slowly backward until something slammed me down, well pulled me down...

"MAX!" I shout.

"Peep down, a deer is headed our way." He replies.

Max is Gale's son. After his fling with Mother he left to go to Two to become a guard. He soon married. Than moved back to Twelve, greeted my parents mainly my mother with a pregnant wife and a whisper "I told you I had kissed other girls." in my mother's ear. No more than five years later.

I have to admit Max is pretty handsome, but he is like family, a few years older and a best friend, a shoulder to cry on... A person to cheer for me killing my other best friend in the games.

We both aimed simultaneously at the deer and shot in sync me hitting the eye him the chest.

He pulled out his Game Bag much larger than mine and retrieved the arrows from the wounded body.

"We are much too much like our parents." He says while walking with me to the lunching area our parents ate in at our age, a sort of meadow, with tall grass and a cool breeze.

"Like Aunt Melony says," Aunt Melony is Gale's wife, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" I pull an apple from a tree branch and toss it his way.

"You hear?"

"Hear what."

"The games." His glare is pointed directly at the mountains ahead of us no eye contact headed my way.

"The reaping, my parents, your father, murders, the strange girl named Rue who swung through the trees, The Seventy Fourth Games, The Quarter Quell, Molly's Grand-Father?"

"Yes."

"I heard."

"I am..." He pauses.

"Your what?"

"Nervous."

"You shouldn't be, one boy and one girl. They are telling us. Plus I already have thoughts on who will be chosen for every tribute, well almost every tribute participating in this Games."

"Father told me he had to do tesserae, when he was our age. You know what that is."

"Second Grade learning topics."

"That our parents were forced to use."

"Max?"

"Yeah." His blue gray eyes pierce mine.

"If I was to die... would you miss me?" He looks concerned, but then ponders my question.

"Of course I would, I love you Rosie. You are my best friend, I know I got Molly, but face it her hiding from your parents tightens her relationship with anyone. Even you!"

"Missing will soon become a presence in everyone in this town. At Father's Bakery, Old Greasey Says Diner, The Hob."

"Why you say such a thing?"

"And the worst part is you might not even have Molly."

"Rose why are you saying this." He becomes very concerned as my voice and thoughts drift off with the wind.

I sit there staring him straight in the eye for a few seconds... Until I spot my mother.

Grandpa's bow in her hand, Gale following quietly him with another bow in hand behind her. Hunting.

I look down at my almost identical match of her wooden bow in my lap, to find paint chipping from it...

"No time for answers, Mom never lets me this far in the woods... and I am becoming to know why."

We run Quickly but Quietly towards the nearest tree, both in spying mode.

"Gale when did we stop using Beety's Fancy Voice Control Bow's again?" My mother asks.

"When our children needed to be protected, with the help of Beety." Gale replies.

My mother falls slowly to the ground on, her knees and I can tell she is having a break down. Most likely from the memories of these grounds with the graves of the dead that lie scatttered through out these woods.

Gale's words replay through my mind, mainly these ones, "protected," and "with the help of Beety." My mind flashes back through all the stories I was told in school of Beety, a man who contributed to the rebellion, an inventor, Mother and Father's "Good Mornings" and "Nights" always in a low whisper, than I remember my father's last words before I left the house "for protection."

"Start prying at the brown surface of your bow and fast, Max" I say in a hushed tone. Max does as said.

And sure enough. I should have recognized the work of my Father. Beneath the several layers of paint was a Metal Black Bow, and when I reach to the sheath of arrows, to do the same, I find slick black arrows... Both for protection.

"Good morning." I whisper this to the bow and I hear a buzzing.

"What the heck?" Max wonders.

"I will explain tomorrow, before the reaping."

My feet find their way out of the tree and I retrieve my Mother's Mockingjay pin from my pocket once given to her by the old Mayor's Daughter, and place it on my collar.

I take a quick look around and whistle a four note tune my mother whistles constantly.

One by one each Mockingjay hidden in the trees repeats me until the entire forest has broken out in the four note tune.

"RUE!" My mother shouts running in my direction, looking like a crazy old lady, Gale chasing after her.

I run towards my mother grabbing her by the hand and pulling her home.

I now have an explanation I need to confirm.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom... Dad..." I sat both my parents down at my dining room table, and sent my brother to his room, "There isn't just the games, is there, that you were suppose to tell me about earlier and I know Max was supposed to be told too... But neither of us were... We were given what we thought were major subjects... But none of them counted... It was all about protection, wasn't it?" They both glare calmly at each other, they know what I mean.

"Yes." My father replies.

"We are just pieces in their games..." I think aloud... "I know the secrets behind my Bow and Arrow... same with Max's... It was all for protection."

"Yes..." My father does all the speaking.

"Beety," My mother looks faint, "Haymitch, Gale, Peeta, Katniss... Names in my history book... Names who all hatched a plan... For our protection... The revolution was never solved... It won't be until revenge... Am I correct." My father nods, "Snow's verses the Everdeen's, Mellark's, Hawthorne's?"

"There is much more to this than we wanted happening." My father seems to be thinking I blame them but I don't.

"Snow? Huh? This was his idea... Huh?"

"Not just his... Coin and Snow."

"Coin?" I recognize the name...

"The president of District thirteen... The head of the rebellion."

"She hatched the plan."

My father continues on giving me every detail of each game and all the rebellion... I soon uncover how, it couldn't be the end... It shouldn't... Blame wasn't pointed and Coin had asked my mother if the country should have another games though she replied against it... Coin had expected her to reply towards it... Coin had planned everything for the future and the new government went as plan... When my parents found out... They had no choice but to give me hints of what was to come... Of the last games... Of the final blow.

Giving us the fancy weapons we would secretly use in the games through Haymitch's place in the Game makers... Yes Haymitch a Gamemaker, Trainer...

Tomorrow the checklist will be almost completed... The government can put a check next to: The Final Reaping.

"You ready?" My mother asks.

"I want Auntie Prim's outfit to wear tomorrow... She... is the Mockingjay, for this rebel." I reply.

My Aunt was brave, young, intelligent, and loving... she would have died for my mother... Tomorrow she is my Mockingjay. A true rebel in hiding... I am finishing this games... I am finishing for what she deserved... for what her and Rue deserved... No Capitol.

Our Government has created a new capitol.

"And mother, wildflowers in my hair, for Rue. Oh and... do my hair in Cinna's point of view."

My mother laugh cries... "Well how did you learn of Cinna?"

"I learned to eaves drop at a young age, that is how." I spoke only the truth he was a piece in the games as well as me... we all are.

I still remember the day I first heard of Cinna... My parents were talking with Gale in the woods... I was hunting alone... Max was sick.

They would go out as far as a little house... a house I enjoyed to read in... where two old peace maker uniforms still hung on a self made coat rack.

They met there often... Still do... They were talking about Cinna... His personality... His charm... How he wasn't one of the capitol's... I enjoyed their story, his story... I never forgot it... I couldn't wait to meet him... Until my mother cried and Gale looked away as if he couldn't bare the pain... their final words that day were...

"He was beaten to death because of pursuing the place of the Mockingjay."

"You take after me..." My mother's voice breaks my day dream.

"Promise me... something." I answer

"If I don't win... don't do what you did when Prim died... think of it as... a new start for me with Rue and Cinna and Thresh... everyone who died fighting."

"That is a lot like what I told my Mother... When I went into the games."

I give her a half smile and run of to my room... My room with completely dead white roses at the window... I know now exactly why they weren't moved... Snow... Another hint I now toss out the window and replace with Primroses from our garden.

Aunt Prim, and every one else I am fighting for you... and my mother's promises I know she made to you before the games... I will win, like her... just for you.

The morning of the reaping had come...

"It is time..." My mother whispered as she finished braiding my hair.

"I know." I replied anxiety off the wall.

"Remember you can't give away your Bow... Haymitch will help you. I promise."

"I'll remember. Mom?" I ask, "Do you think Max will be chosen?"

"I don't know... Sweet heart. I don't know."

She fastened my Mockingjay pin on my heart and walked me out the door.

The main square is filled with children ages twelve to eighteen each shaking, palms wet, hearts beating faster than time.

"Hello District Twelve." Auntie Effie appears between twenty-four cracked glass bowls, "Well welcome to the seventy-sixth Hunger Games! First a message from our capitol..." Auntie Effie looks towards the screen and the starts fiddling with her ear, "What we aren't doing that anymore? Oh well then let's begin, shall we? May the Odds be ever in your favor. Since the rebellion we haven't really been in very good contact with the other districts besides this one so for the fifteenth anniversary of the rebellion being over we have announced that District twelve children will be representing all the districts. That means twenty-four children all from District twelve... Isn't it magnificent!"

She reaches into the bowl labeled "ladies one," "Ladies first," she picks up a sheet of paper and reads it aloud, "Representing District One is Molly Snow."

Molly slowly walked towards the stage, in her prettiest dress.

"Pleasure to meet you." Effie says now reaching into the male bowl.

She continues this process, until she comes to the last district. Twelve.

So far everyone my parents suggested has been chosen except for me.

Finny: his father's District.

Johnny: Eleven.

Auntie Effie reaches into the bowl labeled "ladies twelve."

"Representing District twelve is Petunia Robertson." What.

My mind spins as Auntie Effie chooses The Male representing district twelve... Why wasn't it me?

"Now in a first time event, we are choosing two tributes to represent District Thirteen." Two new bowls come rolling out on small podiums.

One labeled "ladies thirteen" the other "gentlemen thirteen."

Max glares over at me and gives me an I don't know gesture.

Auntie Effie reaches into the brand new glass bowl and pulls out a sheet of white paper.

"Madge Rose Mellark. Oh well how wonderful my very own niece has been chosen for the first Hunger Games in fifteen year. Come up Rosie sweet heart." Auntie Effie looks iridescent with a purple crescent moon smile on her face. Of course it was me... we all knew it would be me.

Until before they announced the tributes for District Twelve... For just a second we thought it wouldn't be me.

I quietly make my way up through the crowd to the stage.

Effie makes her way over to me and cradles me in her arms for just a second.

"Now where were we oh yes... The boy tribute representing District thirteen is... Maxwell Hawthorne." Max's face goes pale... He wasn't expecting this... Honestly neither was I.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentleman. Have a nice Day!"


End file.
